Let's meet the Family
by Fukashima Loku
Summary: Roxas Promised his mother that he's introduce his Fiance at his family reunion, the only problem is that she thinks his fiance is a women when in fact it's a man, Axel to be precise, well I wonder how she's going to take the news.AKUROKU obviously ONESHOT


Hi this is my first One-shot hope you like it!

Warning it contains Shounen ai!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KH2 characters they are owned by Square Enix and Disney I thought I'd let you know. ;)

* * *

It'll Be Fine

Axel looked into the mirror again to make sure his hair looked good, even though Roxas had just said that it looked fine, fine wasn't good enough for today. Axel had been dreading this day since Roxas had announced it three weeks earlier.

_Three weeks earlier…_

Axel was on the porch grilling stake on the barbecue while Roxas was talking on the phone they were expecting to have Demyx and Zexion over later that evening so he figure it was just Demy calling to tell them they were on their way. He had never been more wrong in his life; Roxas had just hung up the phone and was walking out toward him.

"So that was my mom on the phone just now," Roxas said but his voice sound weird as if he were just about the dump some really heavy news on to me which in this case he was.

"Oh yeah, what did she want?" Axel tried to stay as calm as possible, really his mother could want anything just a greeting or maybe Roxas's sister was having a baby or something or maybe his dad was sick yeah something like that, boy was he wrong, and man was he wrong A LOT.

"So, uh, she wants to me my soon 'wife' that I've been so crazy about for the past five years," Roxas said semi calmly he sounded kind of funny, but that was to be expected since he hadn't really told he's family he was engaged to a man. "And she wants to celebrate our engagement at our annular family reunion," Ah there it is the reason I was dreading what he was going to say, now normally one would think this isn't a big deal a family reunion, but the difference between regular family reunion and Roxas's family reunions is that Roxas's family is a very rich, very high class family in which Axel didn't not fit in. Roxas on one hand did because he for one was cute, and also he was a blond, blue eyed prep, well kind of. Axel on the other hand was yes very handsome but also had flaming red hair and three tattoos, two of which are on his face, the third of which was on his shoulder blade which was a 13, and that he was in a relationship with Roxas and they were both men that usually didn't fly in high class family. Thus the reason why Axel dreaded the thought of meeting Roxas's parents and by no means was he looking forward to the experience.

"Really, do I have to, I mean what happens if they disown you and don't come to the wedding?" Axel voiced his fear even though he knew they really didn't make much sense and Roxas did point that out.

"You mean like how they won't show if they don't meet you first or how I won't show up if you don't meet them?" Roxas had made similar threats in previous years but they hadn't been engaged in the previous years so it was a whole new ball game.

"But they won't like me, I mean I'm loud tattooed and own a record company and let's not forget that I'm a guy high class families don't go for those kinds of people." Axel tried to back out.

"That a lie and you know it, plus the volume we can change as for owning a record company is no small feat, the tattoos they're big enough to look past them plus I think their sexy, as for the fact that you're a man I don't know how they'll take as for everything else I'm sure they'll love you the way you are, they're not a stuck up as you seem to think." Roxas reasoned but he wasn't sure how well it was working but he knew whether Axel liked it or not he was going to meet his parents before their wedding however long that takes he'll never know. "Beside I'm not going to marry you until you meet them, so it's really your choice, plus someone will have to tell them they shouldn't be expecting grandchildren from me." Roxas joked lightly and nudged Axel's arm.

Axel groaned, "Fine I'll meet them but I'm telling you this isn't going to turn out well" Axel tossed the stakes on to a plate and brought them inside to set them on the dining table. Roxas walked up to him gently pushing into the wall, "good I'm glad, it'll be fine trust me." He cooed pulling Axel's head down toward his and kissed him softly before they were interrupted by numerous rings of the doorbell and very loud knocking along with Demyx's cries of hunger then him being silence by his oh so loving boyfriend.

_Back to present_

So here was Axel fussing over his appearance so that he could impress his soon to be in-laws, "Roxas are you sure I shouldn't cover up the tattoos I mean they look amazing but I don't think your parent will appreciate them as much." Axel fussed he became a mess when he was nervous. "No don't cover them I want my parent to know who I'm marring not what they want me to marry." Roxas replied form the bedroom.

"If I was going to be what they wanted I'd have a few less Y genes, just so you know." Axel joked dryly he was finally done fussing over his hair but now he was fussing with his tie. Now Axel looked really good, he was wearing a pair of black slacks with a black dress shirt with a white vest and tie and a red handkerchief to tie the look together but speaking of ties Axel really couldn't get his to look right to the point of having Roxas to tie it from him. Once they were finally ready Roxas was in something similar to Axel but in a grey pants and vest with a light blue shirt and a red silk tie that Axel had got him after he received his first paycheck from his job as owner of Organization the record Company, the record label of one of the biggest pop stars, Larxene, she's a bitch but her fans don't know that and what they don't know won't hurt them. Out the door they were, into the very pretty very expensive BMW Roxas got when he graduated from university, fortunately or unfortunately whichever the case may be Roxas's parents only lived about a half hour away from them so it was a fairly quick ride to the extremely large estate that was owned by Roxas's parents. Upon pulling up to the gate Roxas hit the intercom, it spoke.

"Name." the voice said monotonously.

"Roxas Strife" and they waited.

"Ah, welcome home sir so glad you could make it," the voice said a little more enthusiastic then before and the gate open and they continued to drive down the driveway.

"Does your house have to be so damn intimidating?" Axel commented.

"Oh get over it Axel it's not that big plus weren't you looking to buy a house around this size after the wedding?" and he serves it right back into his face.

"Yes but it wasn't going to be this grand with an intercom and someone waiting to pick up the intercom." Axel continued

"Jonathan is only here when we have parties or get togethers with large amounts of people, he's not here on a daily basis, it's not that bad I know you aren't used to this kind of thing but could you try to act like you're used to it." Roxas begged he didn't want Axel to feel uncomfortable in his home but he didn't want people to think he was so under class.

"Alright for you but I'm not going to enjoy it," Axel defeated leaned back into his seat looking at the garden they were passing.

"I would never dream of asking you to enjoy yourself Axel" Roxas reply dramatically.

They came up to a four car garage and pulled into it, it had a space open for them, locking the car they stepped out of the garage on to the walk way up to the entrance they rang the bell and waited.

"Welcome home master Roxas and master Roxas's guest," the butler said after he opened the door.

"It's good to be home, Sebastian this is my fiancé Axel." Roxas introduced.

"Very good sir I wish you both the best,"

"Thank you, I'll see you around Sebastian"

"Indeed sir,"

Once out of ear shot "Very good sir" Axel imitated with a pour English accent which made them both giggle like children, "Roxy that was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me and I totally loved it, can we keep your butler?" Axel whispered in Roxas's ear and he snorted and halfheartedly.

"no, we can't... okay maybe" Roxas responded quietly as they walked towards the party area where you could already hear people talking and drinking, when they walked out the crowd got very quiet and there was a distinct sound of a fork hitting a glass.

"To Roxas and his lovely bride to be!" said the voice of who Axel assumed was Roxas's mother there was applaud but it quickly died when they saw who he was with, and Roxas's mother came rushing over, "Roxas dear where is your fiancé you said you would introduce us today." Roxas's mother said in a voice that sounded like she was whining, not an appealing sound.

"Mother my fiancé is here in fact I was just about to introduce you"

"Really?! Where is she, she's in the powder room isn't she getting ready for her grand entrance I bet she's beautiful and for heaven's sake Roxas why are you walking with the party staff."

"Ah, Mother no my fiancé isn't in the powder room nor is he part of the party staff"

"Oh Roxas why are you making this like pulling teeth it's because you want me to say it isn't it" Axel said in a hushed voice so only Roxas could hear. Roxas grinned only to confirm Axel's fears.

"Oh Roxas where is she! And if he is not part staff who is he." She question getting a little inpatient.

"I beg your pardon Mrs. Strife, allow me introduce myself my name is Axel O'Grady, and I am Roxas's fiancé."Axel spoke as pleasantly as possible smiling over to Roxas once, as he lips 'good job'

"Young man I don't like games, now I distinctly remember Roxas saying how gorgeous his fiancé was and-" she was cut off.

"Awe Roxy you called me gorgeous how sweet are these the things you tell your mother about me and all this time I thought you were complaining about how much softer my hair was then yours." Axel teased trying to cut the tense that was slowly growing, and Roxas turned slightly pink at the comment.

"Roxas you aren't serious are you?" His mother was breathless.

"Well yes Mother I do plan to marry Axel and maybe even start a family although our children will probably be adopted it'll still be our family." Roxas's mother looked to be in a state of shock.

"Well I'm h-happy for you both and w-wish you both the b-best," His mother seem to choke out then continued to say inaudible thing around the lines of 'my son is gay and marrying a flamer' at the comment Axel giggled at least she knows.

"Alright Mother I'm glad you approve I'm going to introduce my soon to be husband to everyone else and a glass started ringing again and the crowd quieted "I'd like to thank everyone for being here today for our family reunion and for the celebration of my engagement there have been a few question as to whom I'm marrying as I've kept it quiet from except for a select few and I'd like to formally announce my engagement to this man to my side" Roxas slipped his hand into Axel's and lifted their hands, there was a collections of gasps and a few squeals in the audience "Axel O'Grady is my fiancé, thank you all for your support throughout the years." His speech ended nice then there was a thunderous applauds which surprise both men and they smile at each other then there was a low chanting of 'kiss kiss, kiss' so Roxas turn to Axel and stood on his tip toes and pulled Axel to down to his level and kissed him very softly but very passionately.

That day turn out Ten time better then Axel ever expected and Axel and Roxas's Mother became quiet good friends they would meet once a week to talk about the latest news over Irish coffee,she need the alcohol to keep herself calm so she didn't burst in to tears that her only son was gay, even if Axel was quite pleasant, while poor Roxas was at home taking care of their three year old son Magnus Strife and yes Axel did take Roxas's last name turns out Axel really was the wife.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed my AkuRoku fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

FukashimaLoku


End file.
